Fairytale Hearts
Fairytale Hearts「フェアリーテイルハーツ」is a Japanese-Western (including American and Canada) Magical Girl/Boy fanime series created by Haruna Artist. Story Characters Fairytale Hearts * Voiced by: Kohara Konomi (Japanese) Alex Cazares (English Dub) Kate is an optimistic and encouraging, 12-year-old girl, who lives in a small family with both parents and elder sister, who always got the spotlight, furthermore treating her with little respect, which Kate often shrugged off and repliesd with the uttermost kindness. Being Canadia-Japanese, Kate hopes to one day know more of her mother's side of the family. She was staying with her grandparents over the summer, when she discovered the Book of One-Thousand Tales. Kate's Heart alter ego is , the white/pink Heart of Cinderella, who represents Friendship. Her abilities are crystal and light-related. * Voiced By: Hidaka Rina (Japanese) Ingrid Nilson (English Dub) Distant and impassive, Brooklyn is a 13-year-old girl with a large sweet tooth, but sharp tongue and bitter words. Before entering the Book of One-Thousand Tales, Brooklyn lived with her sickly grandmother, and dreadfully wished to cure the unknown mysterious disease of which she is suffering. It is only after she meets Kate, she learns to get closer to others and actually talk to people. Brooklyn's Heart alter ego is , the red/brown Heart of Little Red Riding Hood, who represents Strength. Her abilities are fire and sweets/dessert-related. * Voiced by: Takagi Reiko (Japanese) Gunnar Sizemore (English Dub) A self-centered and narcissistic 12-year-old boy, originally from Paris, France. Growing up in a wealthy household as an only child, Victor is used to getting what he likes at any given moment and not having to work for, and furthermore earn anything (although, after befriending Kate and Brooklyn, he learns to try). Secretly, Victor has feelings for Kate, goes as far to imagine hypothetical future wedding days and possible children - much to her pure obliviousness. Deep down, Victor is quite sensitive and immature, prone to cry. Victor's Heart alter ego is , purple/white Heart of the Cheshire Cat, who represents Loyalty. His abilities are magic-related. * Voiced by: Ueda Yuuji (Japanese) Maulik Pancholy (English Dub) Nafi is a calm and friendly, yet smooth-talking dandy-type character. At 13-years-old, Nafi is the oldest in a family of 8. Born in Egypt, migrating to Canada at the age of 7, Nafi enjoys photography, the outdoors and a good conversation, although he is a picky eater yet laid-back and can be unnaturally calm in grim moments, trying to keep the team together. Secretly, his entire family is composed of dangerous criminal thieves. Nafi's Heart alter ego is , blue/gold Heart of Aladdin, who represents Freedom. His abilities are sand-related. Past Hearts * Leader of the original Fairytale Hearts team. She was the blue Heart of Alice in Wonderland, representing Adventure. Her abilities were magic-related. * Yellow Heart of Beauty and the Beast, who represented Love. Her abilities were light-related. * Green Heart of Peter Pan, who represented bravery. His abilities were wind-related. * Orange Heart of Puss in Boots, who represented Courage. His abilities were fire-related. Bad End Knights Items Settings Trivia Category:Haruna Artist Category:Fairytale Hearts Category:Hearts